The Geek and The Rockstar
by NightofSky101
Summary: Anna is Tara and Audrey's best friend and is ex friends with Stacey. She loves music, but hates Gabe. Until these two are paired to work together. Can they work together or will something change as feelings start to grow? Gabe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Radio Rebel story this is kinda like Geek Charming. I do no own anything Radio Rebel or any songs that will be mention.**

* * *

I'm Anna I'm a songwriter, musician, and singer. But for now I go to high school and have amazing friends.

I walk to Lincoln Bay High with my guitar case in my hand.

I notice Stacey sitting with her pop girls. I waved a friendly hello to her, but she ignored me. I never knew why.

I entered the halls and saw Tara and Audrey so I headed toward them. They been my best friends since sixth grade.

"Hey guys" I said opening my locker witch was next to Tara's.

"Hey Anna" said Tara

"Did you hear Radio Rebel last night?" asked Audrey

"I did and it was awesome!" I said

Radio Rebel always inspire me to do my own thing, not matter what anyone says to me. To the pops they considered me a geek probably because of my glasses, but that doesn't stop me from doing music.

"As usual, reject the status quo is my new life motto, she so inspiring so herself," said Audrey

"I wish I could be more like her." said Tara

"You should talk to your step-dad." said Audrey

"What? Why?" asked Tara

"Uh he runs Slam FM the biggest radio station in Seattle" I said

"Yeah, maybe he could give you an internship that would be a big coincidence booster." said Audrey

"Are you kidding me? He's been married to my mom for like two months, and he probably thinks I'm a total step-freak" said Tara.

"I freak out whenever he asks what kind of cereal I want"

We closed our lockers and walk down the hallway

"I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you two. Guess that's why you guys are my BFF's" said Tara

"BFFTLEWE" said Audrey. Tara and I gave her a confused look.

"Best friends for totally like ever without exception." she said.

"Catchy" Tara and I said.

"You should try my relaxation technique, when I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine that I'm breathing in the words." said Audrey

"Audrey what does that even mean?" asked Tara. Audrey then cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"You need to breath… your words" she said. I so do not get drama.

"How could you even breath at a time like this" said Barry pushing us from behind.

"Problem Barry?" asked Audrey and we all started to walk again.

"Last night Radio Rebel reveled the biggest clue of her identity, she goes to our school." he said

"She mentioned at 14:30 on Tuesday's podcast." said Larry

Then we walked into the elevator "Wow obsessed much Larry?" I asked

"Obsessed? Please I would hardly describe myself as obsessive" he said and he pulled out a wet wipe from his shirt and cleaned the elevator button and pushed it.

"What? It's flue season" wow I was right.

The doors opened and we all came out.

"This is so cool someone on radio who's actually one of us" said Larry

"Oh it could be that girl… no her… or her" said Barry point at random girls

"No that girl is too tall Radio Rebel voice sounds about 5'6 and her hair is reddish, like Tara's."

"No way she is nothing like Tara"

"Hey, What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tara

"Oh we love you but your nothing like Radio Rebel who is a blonde." said Barry

"And you know this how?" asked Larry

"Radio Rebel is my soulmate, I too got a minus in participation."

"How can that be you never shut up."

During their argument Tara and I saw Stacey kicking a boy's remote control car, he accidentally drove in front of her.

"How are supped to reject the status quo when the status quo is… status quo" said Tara

"Like Radio Rebel said, be ourselves" said Audrey and she headed over to Stacey and we all followed her.

"Hi Stacey how's it going?" asked Audrey

"This is what I was talking about, everyone thinks they can talk to us because of that eternally lame radio babble." said Stacey

"We thinks she protest too much." said Barry, he and Larry were standing next to Kim.

"Yeah we thinks… wait what do we thinks?" asked Larry sounding confused

"That she might be Radio Rebel."

"Please like I would ever encourage people like you to talk to us." she said

"Ah ha, so you admit you listen to her"

"This one's staring at me, make it stop." said Kim

"Please don't stand so close to us"

"You and I aren't any different, like Radio Rebel said-" said Audrey but was cut off by Stacey.

"No words, you don't think were different. Watch and learn, principal Marino" she said and principal Marino was heading towards us.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked

"Actually no, Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class, and I of course said no" she lied

"What? No I-" asked Audrey in disbelief

"You know that there's anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag" said principal Marino and Audrey handed her her bag.

"But I wasn't even listening to it"

"Well now you can't can you" said principal Marion in a mocking voice.

"You too young lady hand it over." and Tara handed her music player.

"Oh and so was Anna." Stacey lied again and I handed principal Marino my music player as well.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacey." said principal Marino and she left.

"Get it now? Your little DJ hero doesn't know what she's talking about." said Stacey

"Oh, does her royal shyness want to say something."

Tara wanted to say something, but she couldn't say it. I sometimes wish for her to come out of her shell. I know there's something in her.

"I thought not" said Stacey

"See ya around" I said to her, she gave me a look and left with the rest of the pops.

"I got to go" I said and left Tara and Audrey.

I was heading to my music class while on the way I pulled out my song book and pencil. Trying to write this new song. Then I bumped into someone and my music sheets scatter all over the floor. Then I saw it was Gabe. Uh, I hate that guy!

"What the heck?" I yelled and I picked up my music sheets.

"Watch were your going!" said Gabe

"Why don't you stop being a jerk!" and I left heading in the classroom.

Gabe and I have been arguing since middle school I never like him or his band the GGGG's. I knew Tara like Gavin who was also in the band, but I didn't mind I thought Gavin was cool. As for Gabe I always thought of him as a jerk, and I don't think he actually knows any real music. All he cares about is being popular.

Class started I love my music class, but I hate that Gabe was in the same class with me.

"Alright class we will be working on a duet assignment. I'm going to pair all of you up with someone and you two will write a song and perform together." said the teacher

A duet sound cool, I wonder who I be paired up with. The teacher started to pair everyone then called my name.

"Anna and Gabe" I was shocked

"What?" we said in disbelief.

"I can't work with Gabe." I said

"And I can't work with Anna." said Gabe

"You two will work together or you can get an F on this assignment." said the teacher

We didn't have a choice we had to work together. Oh great this going to be awful.

After the teacher paired everyone we all went to talk to out partners. So I went up to Gabe, I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Look I'm not happy with this, but we need to work together as songwriters" I said

"Fine how about you write the song and we can perform it together." he said

"Or we write the song together." I said sarcastically

"Okay then what do we do?"

"Come over to my place tomorrow and we can come up with the song."

"Fine as long as no one in school see us together." he said

"Only in class and at my place alright"

"Sounds good to me"

"The sooner we finish the song the sooner we'er away form each other" I said

"Good" he said and I walked away form him.

I went back to my desk and back to my song book. I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**There's my first chapter and I hope you readers will like it. Plus check out MBAV A Different Story. More chapters soon. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

After school I went home. I didn't tell Tara and Audrey about my problem with Gabe.

But they did tell me what happened in their drama class. Poor Tara she got up in front of the class and Gavin was there.

I was in my room doing my homework and listening to Radio Rebel.

_"But who are you exactly. I think everyone is always juggling a bunch of different yous. Like when your with your friends,"_

_"Sometimes your the funny one or the loud one, thoughtful one. How about with someone you like. Which you show up then? I don't even know who to be with the guy I'm crushing on,"_

_"Which is probably why I never talk to him. Is it just me or do you feel like your like seventeen different people too?"_

Hmm I wonder, I sometimes feel like that. I don't even know who to be tomorrow when Gabe comes over.

I went down stairs to the kitchen to ask my mom for help. She's always there for me ever since my dad left us.

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey sweetie" she said

"Mom can I ask you something"

"What is it?"

"You know that guy Gabe" I said

"Rockstar Gabe from school that you hate" she said.

"Yeah, he and I were assigned to be partners for my music class and I don't know if I can handle it," I said

"Honey why do you even hate him?" she asked

"Mom, he's a jerk, he only cares about being popular, and he never is a real person."

"Well honey, all I could tell you is. You two should put your differences aside"

"How am I going to do that" I asked

"Just focus on your assignment, or find something you two have in common" she said

"What? He and I don't have anything in common." I said. How could that be possible?

"How do you know if you two don't have anything in common if you never get to know each other"

"I could just tell" I said

"Who knows Anna you mite be surprised." she said

That would be strange for me and Gabe to get along. I headed back to my room wondering if he and I may have something in common. No, we couldn't.

The Next Day at School.

I was in class and the teacher was telling us about our assignment.

Then class ended. I head toward Gabe to tell him about tonight.

"Gabe" I said

"What" he said

"Remember to over to my place tonight"

"Fine I'll be there after I practice with my band"

"Fine and don't be a jerk" he rolled his eyes and I walked away. Uh tonight going to be awful.

Gym Class.

I was in gym with Tara and Audrey witch was good.

Audrey told me how Tara, Gavin and Stacey would be work together in their drama class.

And Tara told us that Gavin was taking Stacey to prom.

"Of course he's taking Stacey to prom." said Tara

"Hey at least you talked to him." I said

"Yeah for you that't major progress." said Audrey

"I barely got two words out." said Tara

I knew I had to tell them about my problem with Gabe.

"Uh guys I need to tell you something." I said

"What is it Anna?" asked Audrey

"Well in my music class yesterday, Gabe and I were assigned to do a duet."

"What?" said Tara and Audrey in disbelief.

"I thought you hated Gabe." said Tara

"I do" I said.

"Wow good luck with that Anna. Hey, why don't you two come over my house tonight? I'll teach you my hyena pose and we'll listen to Radio Rebel." said Audrey

Oh great I forgot Radio Rebel was going to have her first show on Slam FM. At least I can look forward for that.

"I can't" said Tara

"Me either"

"What do you mean? It's Radio Rebels first show on Slam FM do you realize how epic that is? I mean she was popular before but now it's like the whole world will be listening"

"Gabe and I need to start on our assignment tonight" I said

"Okay, but what about you Tara?" asked Audrey

"I have plans."

"What kind of plans" I said

"Family plans."

"You are such a bad liar you look just like you did when you said you like that new haircut I got at the mall" said Audrey

"It wasn't that bad" said Tara

"It was terrible. Tell us what your doing or I'll jus start screaming in three seconds." Audrey then stopped and turned to Tara

"What" said Tara

"1… 2…" Then Audrey screamed so loud Tara covered her mouth. She sure knows how to scream.

"Well" I said turning to Tara.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" she said.

"I thought we were you BFFTLE" said Audrey

"Without exception" said Tara

"Then why don't you trust us?" asked Audrey. Then Tara left us, I wonder whats going on with her?

At Lunch.

We were all at lunch with Larry and Barry. Audrey wasn't talking to Tara and I was just felt a little awkward with them not talking.

I saw the GGGG's coming outside. Great Gabe out here.

"Oh no, Gavin at 3:00" said Tara

"Your 3:00 or my 3:00" asked Barry

"Her 3:00" I said to him

Then Gavin was coming over.

"Oh no he'e coming over here what do I do" asked Tara who was panicking

"For the record this is why you don't ice you friends out," said Audrey

"Talk to him" we both said

"Hey Tara what's up," said Gavin who was leaning against our table.

"So uh do you wanna run lines this weekend?" he asked

Tara didn't say anything but was miming.

"Or we could mime the lines if your not feeling particularly talky" said Gavin

"Mime, talky… uh me… going…now" said Tara.

She got out of her seat and started to speed walk away from Gavin.

"Um okay" said Gavin and he went back to his table.

I saw Gabe and he saw me. He glare at me and I glared back.

I got up with Audrey and started to go after Tara.

"Tara" we said

"You okay" I asked as we caught up to her.

"Yeah I guess" she said.

"Don't worry maybe he didn't notice" said Audrey.

Then we went back to our table.

I wonder if she would be listening to Radio Rebel tonight. Tara sound a little suspicious I wonder why?

After School

I went home getting ready to hear Radio Rebel on Slam FM. Then Gabe was going to come over. Oh great.

"Mom, I'm home" I said entering the house.

I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

'Anna had to work late won't be home til 8 made your favorite sandwich its in the microwave love Mom'

I took out the sandwich and ate for a little while. Then I went up to my room, started to play my guitar and started to sing.

_Break it down let it all out  
__I'll give you my opinion  
__Walking around running my mouth  
__Cause I'm not about pretending  
__I talk tough calling your bluff  
__Don't tell me what I can't do  
__Don't ask me to ignore what in my heart I know is  
__True_

_(Yeah)_

_I never want to be predictable  
__I'm never gonna take the easy road  
__I never wanna' follow where the  
__Ordinary ones have gone before  
__And that's why everyday I say it to myself  
__Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
__So fearless and know that you're invincible  
__Be fearless prove the undeniable  
__Cause your so much stronger than you know  
__So let it go_

I looked at my watch and saw that Radio Rebel was about to come on.

I turned my radio to Slam FM as fast as I could. Luckily I was on time, this is going to be awesome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading promise to be more involve with this story during summer. PS songs info will come up after chapters.**

**Song - Artist - Album**

**Fearless - Daechelle - Bratz (Motion Picture Soundtrack)**

**BTW I do not own song lyrics. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Your listening to Slam FM and this is The Radio Rebel show"_ said the man on the radio.

_"This is Radio Rebel live from Slam FM, listen I gotta confess, moving my show from my bedroom to Slam FM was a bit terrifying, but hey life's all about change right?"_

_"Maybe some people just wanna label you as one thing, analyze you then walk away, we don't have to let that stop us from becoming who we wanna be, like that kid with the remote control car maybe he's gonna grow up to invent the first ever green rocket ship, or that girl who gives everyone carnations on Valentine's day just so no one feels left out, maybe she could to be president..."_

_"Guys if we just drop the labels and clicks and just be ourself, we have no idea what were capable of. Okay if your with me on this, wear red tomorrow, it'll be like saying despite our differences, were in this together. This song is from Red Letter Day."_

I still could't believe that Radio Rebel was on Slam FM.

I wonder where Gabe is, I'm not waiting for him.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I open the door and it was Gabe.

_"_Hey" he said not exited.

"What took you so long." I said.

"Its only 7." he said as he entered my house.

"Fine, just go in living room I'll be right back." I said. I went to my room to get my guitar, and lucky pen. No way is he seeing my song book.

I went to the living room and turned the radio on to Radio Rebel.

"You listen to Radio Rebel." he said.

"Yeah don't you." I said.

"Yeah, so does my buddy Gavin." he said. I didn't know Gabe listen to Radio Rebel.

"Well thats cool. I'll be right back I forgot something" I said.

I forgot to get some song sheets, so I went to my room again.

I went through my desk and found some, then I turned around and saw Gabe looking at my song book!

"What are you doing!" I shouted.

"I was just looking." he said holding my song book.

"Give that back!" I demanded.

"Fine!" he said and tossed my book, luckily I was able to catch it.

"Don't you ever look through my song book!" I said.

"You know what, I was going to say something nice, but forget it." he said and left my room.

Maybe Mom was right, we should put our differences aside and get along.

I went down stairs with the song sheets and, my song book. I figure, whatever he read it could help us with the song.

"Gabe, I'm sorry I got mad. I'm not use to anyone looking at my song book." I apologized.

"Its alright," he said.

"Look let's just start over and try to work as partners." I said.

"I'd like that." he said.

"So what did you read from my song book?" I asked. As I sat on the couch next to him.

"I was reading this" he said.

He took my song book and turned to the page he was reading.

_Now here we are, so close  
__Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
__When will you realize_

_"_Oh uh, thats not done yet." I said.

"Is this what you were writing yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, but its not finish, I don't know. I think I have writer's block." I said.

"Oh, well that a bummer." he said.

Half an hour later we had nothing plan, or anything done and he had to go.

"I gotta go I can't miss my family dinner." he said.

"Okay, do you want to pick this up tomorrow." I asked.

"Yeah, but come over to my place." he said

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow." I said. And he left.

That was an terrible night. We kept arguing and we could come up with anything. Hope its not like that tomorrow.

Next Day

Everyone in school was wearing red.

I had my red shirt and I headed toward Tara who was also wearing red. So she did listen to Radio Rebel.

"Hey Tara." I said.

"Hey Anna." she said.

"I see your wearing red" I said.

"Yeah, I am." she said.

"So you did listen to Radio Rebel." I said.

Then Audrey came wearing some red glasses.

"Ahem. Do you like my red rims?" asked Audrey.

"But you have freakishly good vision." said Tara.

"Fashion shouldn't be functional." said Audrey. And we notice they didn't have lenses. Nice idea.

"Do you know why I chose red rims? I assume you do because of your red clothes" she said as looked at Tara.

"I can't believe all these people are wearing red just because Radio Rebel said to, how cool is that." said Tara.

"So you did listen to Radio Rebel last night. What happened to your mystery plans?" asked Audrey.

Then elevator opened revealing Barry and Larry wearing red identical outfits.

"Can you guys tell us apart?" they asked.

"You guys are fraternal not identical." I said and we all went in with them.

Then the elevator open and we all walked out.

"We just ran a recording of Radio Rebel through a voice analysis app, we're closer than ever to revealing her true identity." said Barry.

"Think about it, local twins crack Radio Rebel ID. We could be famous, we could get a reward, or at least our own reality show." said Larry.

"Where she and I could be married live on T.V. Tara, since you step-dad runs Slam FM maybe you could help us out." he asked

"Oh, I'm not allowed to go to Slam anymore while she's there, to keep the mystery mysterious." said Tara.

"The truth is Tara doesn't have time for any friend related things." said Audrey and she walked away from us. Then Tara and I followed her.

"Audrey, Audrey, AUDREY!" said Tara trying to get her attention.

"What?" said Audrey as she turned around.

Tara was about to say something, but couldn't.

"Forget it I'm leaving." said Audrey.

Then Tara pulled me and Audrey to face her. Then she closed a classroom's door. What is she doing?

"I'm about to tell you two something so top secret, but you two have to promise you cannot say it anyone." said Tara.

"Okay I promise I won't say it to anyone." said Audrey.

"I promise I won't either, you could say it." I said.

Tara mumbled it. What is trying to say? "Tara you need to breath you words." said Audrey.

Then Tara mumbled it again. "Louder common, breath the words." said Audrey.

"You can do it Tara." I said.

"I'm Radio Rebel." said Tara. Wait, What?

"Oh… I don't believe you." said Audrey.

"Neither do I." I said.

After School

Tara took me and Audrey back to her house to prove she is Radio Rebel. She was talking through a mic and we were listening through a headset.

"If your like me and believe music can change the world one track at a time, your gonna love this one from one of my new favorite bands" said Tara.

Audrey and I were in shock to know that Radio Rebel is Tara. She's so shy in school, but is so out spoken as Radio Rebel.

"Wow" We said.

"I can't believe its you, I mean your her, I mean your the last person I expect to be Radio Rebel Tara." said Audrey.

"Me too, I just can't believe this." I said.

"It's been driving me crazy not telling you both, and of course I want to hang out, but I've been doing my show."

"Here's the thing though, you two can't tell anyone not even Larry and Barry, because Slam wants to keep this big secret and, so do I" said Tara.

Audrey and I started to squeal and we pulled Tara for a group hug. This is so cool my best friend Tara is Radio Rebel!

At Gabe's house

After finding out about Tara's secret, I went over to Gabe's house. Hope this won't be awkward like last night.

I rang the door bell. Then I saw him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. You ready to write?" he asked.

"Yeah let's do this." I said.

We headed to his garage where I notice some instruments and a little recording station.

"This is where my band The GGGG's practice and record." he said as he grabbed some stools for us to sit.

"Oh thats, cool." I said.

"So you have anything else from you song book?" he said

"Uh yeah, I do." I said then a grabbed my guitar and started to sing.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
__We're on the phone and without a warning  
__I realize your love is the best sound  
__I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
__I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
__I hear the words, but all I can think is  
__We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile  
__And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
__Don't be afraid to  
__Jump then fall  
__Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
__Say that you wanna be with me too  
__'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
__So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
__I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
__When people say things that bring you to your knees  
__I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
__But I'll hold you though the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I need you baby  
__Don't be afraid please  
__Jump then fall  
__Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
__Say that you wanna be with me, too  
__'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
__So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall, baby  
__Jump then fall into me, into me, into me_

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Its good, but its a love song." he said.

"So, what about it." I said.

"Well, its too sappy." he said. Wait, what did he say?

"What?" I said no has ever said that to one of my songs. And I started to get angry.

"Wait what do you mean its sappy!" I said.

"Look its a good song, it just seems to obvious of you to write a love song like this." he said.

"And you think you know my taste in music!" I said.

"I just think writing a love song is not a good idea to write!" he said.

"You know what I'm out of here. I tried to be nice with you, but your not giving me a chance!" I said and I stormed of the garage.

I just could handle it anymore. I rather get an F instead of working with Gabe.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I had writer's block and I had to watch Radio Rebel to remember the movie. But don't worry I'm still sticking to this story.**

**Songs in this story:**

**Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato - Unbroken**

**Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift - Fearless Platinum Edition**

**Hope you like it and thanks for reading. More chapters soon. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

I was already home and I finished my homework. After what Gabe said, I just could't face him even more now.

Then I herd a knock at the door, so I went to open. It was Gabe. What does he want?

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Look Anna, I'm sorry I criticizes your song," he apologize.

"You serious right now" I said. I never thought Gabe would apologize to anyone.

"Yeah, look let's just start over again and finish the song." he said

"Okay, but no more acting like a jerk, I mean it Gabe." I said.

We headed to my room and began to write.

"So what kind of song should we write." I said.

"I don't know. What do you think?" he said.

"I want to write a love song. Those are my best." I said.

"I don't know" he said. I knew there was something wrong with him.

"Gabe. Why don't you want to write a love song?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Gabe you could tell me anything. I promise whatever it is I won't say it to anyone." I said. After all I already knew Tara is Radio Rebel.

"Okay, you know that song you were sing in my garage," he said. I nodded my head.

"Well, it reminded me of my ex" he said. His ex?

"I hadn't talk to her seen she moved, I felt pretty lost with out her." he said.

"Gabe I'm sorry about that." I apologize. I never thought Gabe would be honest to me.

"I wanted our relationship to keep going on, but she didn't, so we broke up." he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But you know what, it's her lost for breaking up with you" I said. Gabe seems different in a way. I wonder.

"Thanks Anna." he said.

"So you still want to write a love song." I said.

"Sure, why not." he said.

"I promise I won't make it sound like your ex, alright." I said

"Alright I trust you." he said.

Then we started to write the song. We came up with good lyrics, but while we were writing, Gabe kept looking at me.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What is it?" I said.

"Can you take off your glasses." he said. What?

No one has ever asked me that. Nor have I ever token off my glasses in front of anyone.

"I don't know." I said. Then he came up to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Then he took off my glasses. I kept looking at him and his eyes.

"Sorry, about that." he said and backed away.

"Its okay" I said a little nervous.

"Why don't you take off your glasses? Don't you have contacts. " he asked.

"I do, but I just like wearing them." I said.

"Well you look good with and without your glasses." he said. That was pretty sweet of him.

"Thanks" I said and started to giggle. So was Gabe, I never saw him smile before.

"So, shall we get back." he said.

"Yeah" I said putting my glasses back on. I don't know why, but I feel a little different with Gabe.

Then he saw something behind me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"That picture." he said pointing at the picture of me and Stacey.

"Oh, thats me and… Stacey" I said.

I never told anyone about me and Stacey. Even Tara and Audrey don't know.

"You and Stacey, the most popular girl in school." he said in disbelief.

"She and I were friends back in elementary school, and then she stopped being my friend by sixth grade. I never knew why, we were pretty close. I sometimes do miss her though." I said.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said.

"It's okay. Stacey doesn't even want me to tell anyone." I said.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." he said.

"Thanks Gabe." I said.

After we came up with the first part of the song, which it was going well. I didn't want Gabe to leave. Weird right.

"Hey, do you think I can hang out with you for a little while?" he asked. What?

"Don't you need to practice with the GGGG's." I said.

"Oh no, I told the band that practice was cancelled today." he said.

"Well… okay. Why do you want to hang out with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to get to know you." he said.

"Well other than I am Stacey's ex friend. I live with my Mom, I been interested in music since I was five, and I want to be a sing." I said

"Really but, where's you Dad?" he asked

"He left me and my Mom. I was just three, so I don't know that much about him." I said.

"I'm sorry about that." he said

"Its okay, but what about you?" I asked

"I live with my Mom and little sister ever since my Dad died. I was ten and my sister was just born." he said.

"Oh, Gabe I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, he did inspire me to do music, since he was in a band as well." he said

"Is that why you started the band the GGGG's." I said.

"Yeah and I promise him that we will be famous for him." he said

I guess the GGGG's weren't so bad after all. I did hear a couple of songs from them ever since they got popular.

"I gotta go. Its getting late." he said.

We went down stairs and to the door. Then Mom came in.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi sweetie. Who's this?" she asked looking at Gabe.

"Oh Mom. This is Gabe my music partner." I said.

"Wells its nice to meet you Gabe." she said.

"You too Mis Rosen." he said. Then I lead him to the door.

"By the way Anna come over to my place tomorrow." he said.

"Okay, but don't criticizing my music." I said.

"Fine see yeah tomorrow." he said and left.

Then I went in the kitchen with Mom.

"Anna I thought you said you hate Gabe." she said.

"I did… until… " I trailed off.

"You found something in common with him." she said.

"Okay I did." I said.

"Well thats good isn't it Anna, you finally got to know him." she said.

"Yeah, but I feel a little weird with him." I said.

"Sounds like you like him." she said.

"Mom I don't like him. He's just a friend." I said. There's no way I could like him.

Next Day

It lunch and I was sitting with Tara and Audrey. I don't know if I should tell them about my night with Gabe.

"So Tara, how it going with Stacey and Gavin?" I asked.

"Well I finally said something to them" said Tara.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, while we were rehearsing for the scene we're doing, I stood up to Stacey." she said. Wow Tara stood up to Stacey.

"Well thats awesome Tara. I knew you had it in you." I said.

"By the way Anna, how was your night with Gabe?" asked Audrey.

"Was it bad that working with him." said Tara

"No actually it was good. We got the first verse of the song and I got to know him." I said.

"Oh you guys. You won't believe what I got." said Tara reaching for her backpack.

"What is it?" asked Audrey.

"I got the GGGG's demo." said Tara. What the GGGG's demo?

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Gavin forgot about it after we done rehearsing, and I thought maybe I could play it during the show." said Tara. This should be good.

Gabe's House

I went over to Gabe's after school. I don't know why, but I was really exited to see him again.

I rang the door bell and there was Gabe. "Hey Gabe." I said.

"Hey Anna, come in." he said. Then I saw a little girl about eight years old coming down stairs.

"Gabe who is this?" she said.

"Lilly this is my friend Anna, Anna this is my little sister Lilly." he said.

"Nice to meet you Lilly." I said.

"You too and I thought she was your girlfriend." she said.

"Oh uh, Lilly, Anna and I will be in the garage doing homework alright." he said.

"Alright, but can you turn on the radio to Radio Rebel?" she asked. Wow Tara has gone famous.

"Sure, Anna you can go in the garage if you want" he said.

"Alright I'll meet you there." I said. How sweet of Gabe.

I went to the garage and turned on the radio to Slam FM. I hope Tara does play the GGGG's demo. Then Gabe came in.

"I hope you don't mind but, I wanted to listen to Radio Rebel." I said.

"Its okay as long as we don't get distracted." he said.

We started to write the song and then Radio Rebel aka Tara came on.

_"You people at Lincoln Bay HIgh killed it with the red yesterday. I noticed one of you wearing these red specs yesterday that were the epitemy of cool."_

_"But can we talk about what's not cool for a second? How the school keeps confiscating our stuff, I mean I've lost two sets of headphones and an MP3 player just this term alone. Although I did notice that some of us seem to be exact with this stuff snatching academic. Fun how that works huh."_

_"But guys it's not just our playlists and players were being deprived of I mean. Music is the soundtrack of our lives, its where we've been and where were going and everywhere in between. Our music is who we are. Are we gonna let someone just snatch that away from us? Or are we gonna change the game. Here's a new song about trying things you never thought you could."_

_"Look I've been trying a bunch of new things lately and this song severely inspires me. So check it out vibe it really really dig on it and then remember that feeling, tomorrow at 8AM stop what you're doing, get up and dance just express yourself let yourself out. This is 'Turn It All Around' by the GGGG's."_

Oh My God the GGGG's were on Radio Rebel.

"Did she just say the GGGG's?" said Gabe.

"Yeah. You guys are on Radio Rebel!" I said.

Gabe and I started to dance. Then right after the song was done he pulled me in for a hug.

We pulled away and sat down. It was quiet for a while. What just happened? And I think I liked it. Weird.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating the internet was down. But I'm back now.**

**Thanks for reading more chapters soon. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back and my computer is working again. I deleted the 'bad news' chapter and here is the new chapter.**

* * *

The next day it was 8AM everyone in class was dancing to the music just because of what Tara said yesterday.

I was kinda dancing in my seat until Gabe came up to me.

"Common Anna you heard what Radio Rebel said last night." he said. I don't usually dance but why not.

"Alright I'll dance." I said and I did.

It was fun and I was dancing with Gabe. I never wanted it to stop. Then all of a sudden the music stopped and so did the dancing.

"This is a place of learning not dancing and anyone listening to Radio Rebel during school will be suspended, and Radio Rebel I advise you to turn yourself in now or your future will be radio silence." said principal Marano.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." whispered Gabe as he got back to his seat.

"I wished it didn't stop." I whispered back.

I wonder how Tara did in class today.

Lunch Time

Tara, Audrey, and I were about to head to the benches until we saw Gavin.

"Hey Tara. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Tara was nervous to answer, so Audrey and I pushed her to go.

Audrey and I went to the bench trying to figure out, why Gavin wanted to talk to her.

"You think its because of the song last night." I said.

"Maybe, sounds like it." said Audrey.

"Anna." I heard someone say. I turned around and it was Gabe.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I looked at Audrey she nodded her head.

"Uh, sure why not." I said.

I got up from my seat and started to walk with Gabe.

"What's up?" I said.

"i just wanted to say I had fun in music class today." he said.

"Me too, until principal Marano stop the music." I said.

"Yeah, and I was wonder, why are you wearing you glasses?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember the other day I took off your glasses." he said. I shrugged at the memory.

"Yeah I remember what about it." I said.

"I just think you should just wear your contacts." he said.

"I don't know. Do you think I should." I said.

"Anna, I really think you should. It could be a good thing to trying something new. Like Radio Rebel said life's about change." he said.

He could be right. I don't need to wear my glasses all the time.

"Fine I'll wear my contacts." I said.

I went through my bag for my contacts and mirror. Gabe was holing the mirror as I was putting on my contacts.

After I put my contacts on, I put my glasses in my little case and then in my bag.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think, you look great." he said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah, see yeah later Anna." he said and left.

I went back to Audrey and Tara was back. They looked surprise.

"Anna, where are you glasses?" asked Audrey.

"They're in my bag." I answered.

"But I thought you could't see without your glasses." said Tara

"I can't, but I'm wearing my contacts. Gabe thought it would be cool for me to just take off my glasses." I said.

"Sounds like you might like him." said Audrey.

"Audrey I don't like Gabe he just… a friend thats all." I said.

"Whatever you say." she said. I do not like Gabe.

"Oh by the way Tara. Why did Gavin wanted to talk to you?" I asked.

"He asked how Radio Rebel got the GGGG's demo, so cover it up. By saying that I gave the CD to Rob and he gave it to Radio Rebel." she said.

"At least your secret is safe. By the way did you guys dance this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah we did. Gavin was about to dance with Tara, until Stacey blocked them." said Audrey. Great, what does Stacey have against Tara.

"Tara I'm sorry about that." I said.

"It's okay the main thing is I took my own advice." she said.

After School

I went home and finished my homework. I could wait to see Gabe again.

"Hey Anna." I heard and I saw my mom standing near my door.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"Anna why aren't you wearing you glasses?" she asked. Was it really a problem.

"Oh I took them off and decided to wear my contacts." I said.

"Since when do you wear contacts?" she asked.

"Since I-I…" I said. I didn't know if I should tell her.

Then I sighed. "Since Gabe suggested I take my glasses off." I said all guilty.

"Oh, so thats why." she said.

"Yes and Mom before you jump to any conclusions I do not like Gabe." I said.

"I wasn't going to say that." she said and left my room. I think I've gone crazy.

Then I heard the door knock, that must be Gabe.

"I'll go get it Mom." I said.

I went to go answer the door and there was Gabe.

"Hey Anna." he said.

"Hey Gabe, ready to write?" I said.

"Yeah." he said.

"Mom, Gabe and I will be in my room!" I yelled.

"Okay Anna!" she yelled back.

We went up to my room and at my desk.

"I see your still have your contacts on." he said.

"Yeah well, I thought about and you wear right it is a good change." I said.

"See what did I say." he said. I laughed.

Yesterday we did the second part of the song. Now we were writing the chores, and the last part of the song. Then we took a little break.

"So Anna why haven't seen you sing out in public?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, and what do you mean? You have seen me sing in public." I said.

"Yeah in class, but I meant like at a party, dance, or club. You know like a crowd." he said.

"Okay I may not sing to a crowd, but…"I tailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"you're afraid to sing to a crowd." he finished. And he was right again.

"Fine I am." I said quietly.

"I want to sing to people, but I don't know if they will like my music." I said.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try." he said.

"And if it make you feel better I still feel nervous every time I go on stage." he said. I didn't know Gabe would be nervous.

"Since when do you get nervous. You get to sing and be yourself to people and I can't." I said.

"Probably because I'm not being myself." he said. What?

"I sing, but I'm not being myself. I just give them what they want." he explain.

"You know if you give them what them want they'll never get to know the real you." I said.

"You want to know something weird?" he asked.

"What's weird?" I asked. I think I know what it was.

"We aren't even arguing or anything like that." he said. I knew it.

"Yeah, I guess we're not so different after all." I said as we smiled at each other.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I was willing to take a risk.

Next Day Lunch Time

Everyone heard music coming from the front of the school and rushed to see what was happening.

Audrey and I noticed everyone was dancing to the music from the Slam FM car speakers as we headed towards Tara, who was leaning against the wall.

"Tara," I said.

"What is happening?" asked Audrey.

"Well no one can't complain about us missing class, because it's lunch." answered Tara as she smirked.

"This was your idea?" asked Audrey and Tara nodded.

"It's awesome." I said with excitement.

Then we saw Cammi Q with a mic in her hand.

"Hey hey hey Lincoln Bay! This is Cammi Q comin at you live, y'all feelin good today?" said Cammi Q and everyone cheered.

"Alright listen up I got a special message from our good friend Radio Rebel." said Cammi Q. Then she pressed something from inside the car for the message to play.

"This Radio Rebel comin at you with a little lunch time surprise." said Tara as Radio Rebel through the speakers.

I turned around and saw Stacey and Kim heading towards the GGGG's. I could tell Stacey was mad about this.

"Now a lot of you have IM'd me about the powers to be taking away our music and it feels like a part of ourselves has been taken away." said Tara and everyone booed.

"Well that's not gonna make us better students and you can't punish someone for relaxing during their down time right principal Moreno. You stole our music and I'm giving it back, text and request. Lunch time is our time." said Tara.

Everyone cheered and danced. I turned to Stacey and the GGGG's again. Stacey seemed more mad then every and some of the guys started to dance.

Gabe saw me and we smiled at each other. Good thing Stacey didn't see us. I turned back to Tara and Audrey and we started to dance as well.

* * *

**Finally I'm back. Hope you guys like this chapter. BTW for those of you wondering about the song Gabe and Anna are 'working' on I won't reveal it yet.**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'm glade to be back. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch everyone was heading to class. Tara sure does know how to throw a surprise.

"Can I have your attention please!" shouted principal Moreno. Everyone stopped and faced her from up stairs.

"I want you all to know that this lunch time fiasco was a… fiasco. It is time for a certain DJ rain of rebel to come to an end." she said. What's going on?

"So, anyone with any information regarding the identity of this Radio Rebel. Is to report it to me immediately, or risk facing disciplinary action themselves. Now get to class." she finished.

Oh great principal Moreno sure needs to calm down. I don't get what Tara did wrong.

"Anna did hear?" asked Audrey.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't know its Tara she's fine." I whispered.

"You're right. I hope Tara's okay." she said.

"Yeah I hope so too." I said then I gave a good bye hug to Audrey.

I was about to head up stairs until, I saw Tara with a worried look on her face.

"Tara are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine… I gotta go. See yeah." said Tara. I wonder what's wrong with her.

I got up stairs and I ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I heard someone say.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. Then I saw, it was Stacey.

"Hey Stacey." I said.

"Where are your glasses four eyes." she asked mocking me and Kim was laughing.

"I left them at home." I said.

"Why you trying to fit with us, geek." she said.

"No, I just decided not to wear them and in case you wondering I'm wearing my contacts." I said. No way was I telling her that it was Gabe's idea.

"Whatever it is. Its no going to work Anna you'll always be a geek." she said.

"I don't care at least I'm being myself." I said.

I walked away form her and headed to class.

Gabe's House

I was heading over to Gabe's and I saw Gavin and the two other band members leaving the garage.

"Hey Gavin." I said.

"Hey uhh-." said Gavin.

"Anna, I'm Tara's friend." I said.

"Oh right." he said.

"Is Gabe here? He and I have homework to do." I asked.

"Yeah he's in the garage." he answered.

"Thanks." I said and entered in the garage.

I saw Gabe with his guitar. "Hey rockstar." I said.

He turned. "Hey Anna you're early. I thought you weren't coming for another half an hour." he said.

"Yeah well I was just too exited to see you… I mean I was too exited to rehears the song." I said all nervous. Why did I say that.

"Alright then lets rehears the song." he said. He grabbed two stools and his guitar.

We started to sing and during the song I just could't help, but smile at Gabe and he kept his eyes on me. After we were done it was quite. I didn't know what to say.

"So, how was rehearsal with the band?" I asked.

"It was good." he said.

"Gabe, you remember what you said to me yesterday about you not being yourself on stage." I said.

"I remember. What about it?" he asked.

"Why don't you just be yourself on stage?" I asked. It was quite again and then he answered.

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid to show the real me." he said.

"Sounds like someone I know." I said referring to myself.

Then we heard to a door open and I saw Gabe's sister Lilly.

"Gabe Mom needs your help in the kitchen." she said.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." he said. Then she left.

"Hey Anna, do you want to stay for dinner? If you want." he asked.

"I don't know, maybe, I'll have to call my Mom first." I said.

"Okay, but I'll be in the kitchen alright." he said and he left.

I called my mom and she said yes, since she was working late.

I went in and I saw Gabe helping his mom with the groceries. Then she saw me.

"Gabe who is this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Anna a girl in my music class." he said.

"Well its nice to meet you Anna." she said.

"You too Ms. LaViolet" I said.

"Mom is it okay if Anna could joins us for dinner?" he asked his mom.

"Well I guess its fine." she said.

I stayed from dinner and it was pretty cool. Gabe's mom kinda reminds me of my Mom, and his sister Lilly is the sweetest little girl I met.

After dinner I helped Gabe's mom with the dishes and Gabe went outside to throw away the trash bag.

"So Anna, are you dating Gabe?" she asked. My eyes widen when she asked that.

"Uhh, no he and I are just friends." I said.

"Oh well, it's just because he talks about all the time" she said. Gabe has talked about me? That's really sweet.

"Really well, that nice of him." I said.

Then I heard a bump coming outside and it was Gabe.

"Were you spying on us?" I asked to him.

"What? No I wasn't." he said. Then I sprayed water on him.

"Hey! Okay then." he said. Then he threw water at me.

All of a sudden we had a water fight. After that I was about to go home.

"Anna, you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"Uhh… sure I guess." I said.

As Gabe drove me home it was pretty quite I got so nervous. Then he pulled over in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

"Yeah well I'm glade you came over, and I can't believe what my mom said." he said.

"About you and me." I said.

"Yeah, that was…" he trailed off.

"akaward." I finished.

"Yeah. It was." he said.

"Gabe, I don't know why, but I kinda feel a little different around you, in a good way." I said.

"That's funny, because I feel the same way as well." he said.

We stared at each other for a while till I realized I needed to go.

"I gotta go, I'll see yeah tomorrow." I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah see yeah tomorrow." he said and drove off.

In my room.

After Gabe left I started to write that song in my music book again. This time I came up with this.

_But now that I get you  
__I know fear is what it really was_

"Hey Anna" I heard and I saw my Mom.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"How was your night with Gabe?" she asked.

"It was cool." I said.

"Are you two are getting along?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom we are and its not so bad." I said.

"Well I'm glade you two are getting along." she said.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night Mom." I said and she left the room.

As the week kept on passing by not only was Tara growing more popular as Radio Rebel, but so were my feelings for Gabe.

Like how much we loved music that I showed him every single song I wrote in my song book, and he showed me every song he wrote as well.

Or how much we cared about our freinds and family that we do anything for them.

I feel more confident being around him. That he started to help me with that song in my song book.

I guess I was wrong about him being a jerk, he actually is really sweet, funny, and caring.

At School

Audrey and I found out that Tara aka "Radio Rebel" was nominated for prom queen. So we were looking for her and found her.

"Tara we have news!" I said with excitement.

"But we can't talk here." whispered Audrey.

"What?" said Tara.

Then we dragged her to the janitors closet.

"Um I'm sorry but could you give us a second." said Audrey to the janitor.

"But this is my office." he said. Then Audrey nudged her head towards the door and he left, and I shut the door.

"So guess who got nominated for prom queen." I said.

"Stacey" said Tara.

"You did." said Audrey.

"Well not you." I said.

"Radio Rebel!" We squealed.

"This is horrible, the whole point of Radio Rebel is that she's anonymous remember. What's gonna happen if she wins? Who's gonna go up there and accept the crown? I could get expelled. I have to put a stop to this"said Tara.

"Are you crazy you can't quit now." said Audrey.

"Yeah this is your moment." I said.

Then the door opened and we turned ours heads.

"Not now Mr. Mcgowski." said Audrey.

"But I need the broom." he said then Audrey handed him the broom and closed the door.

"Audrey, Anna, I can't do this anymore." said Tara.

"You can." we said.

"I can't."

"You can."

The door opened again. We all turned around and said "Not now."

"But I need the dustpan too." said Mr. Mcgowski.

Then Tara gave it to him and Audrey closed to the door again.

"Your a hero to people and that's why they nominated you." said Audrey.

"Yeah and you can't turn your back on them now, this is your time to shine." I said.

"What if I don't wanna shine? What if shining really isn't my thing?" asked Tara.

"As your BFFTLEWE we're legally obligated to make sure you do the show." said Audrey.

"Even if we have to drag you there." I said. Tara chuckled and left the closet. We all left in a different direction.

"Hey Anna." I heard and it was Gabe.

"Hey Gabe." I said.

"I'll see you after school." he said. Oh great I forgot to cancel on Gabe, since Tara was going to take me and Audrey to SLAM FM after school.

"I might have to reschedule on that. I have to, uh, help my friends with, homework after school." I said all nervous.

"Okay then, call me when your done alright." he said.

"Okay" I said

"See yeah later." he said

"Yeah, see yeah." I said. Then I left.

Why do I get nervous around him? I feel like an idiot every time I talk to him. At least I can hang out with Tara and Audrey after school.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I had writers block on this one. Anyways I'll be back to school soon, but I'll still keep on writing this.**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato - Unbroken**

**I do not own song lyrics and thanks for all the nice reviews I'm glade you guys like this story. Keep on reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

After School at SLAM FM

"Remind me why we had to park so far away?" asked Audrey.

"Because we can't risk anybody recognizing the car." said Tara.

"Or us?" I asked.

"Yes. Alright now wig me." said Tara.

And we stared to put on some wigs. Tara had a blond wig, Audrey had a brown wig, and I had a black wig.

Then we put on some trench coasts and headed to the back of SLAM FM.

By the time we went inside we took off our wigs and coats and Tara showed us to the studio.

"This is where the magic happens." she said.

"No way," I said.

"This is so cool." said Audrey. I can't believe this is where Tara does her show.

"Is this the famous Audrey Sharma and Anna Rosen?" asked Cammi as she walked in and gives us a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you both." she said.

"You too." we both said.

Then the door opened and we turned to see Rob.

"Could you girls excuse us for a moment?" he asked motioning to Tara.

Audrey, Cammi and I nodded and left the room.

We stood by the wall and started to talk.

"Anna I'm glad you came." said Audrey.

"Why would't I come?" I asked.

"Because you been spending a lot of time with 'you know who.'" she said. I shrugged at who she meant.

"Who is this 'you know who?'" asked Cammi.

"Oh its this guy at school she likes his name is Gabe." she said.

I covered my face and started to blush.

"Thanks a lot Audrey." I said uncovering my face.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a crush on a guy you like." said Cammi. I felt a little better about that.

"Yeah like Tara has a crush on" said Audrey.

"Gavin." I said.

"See your not the only one with a crush." said Cammi.

I guess they were right and I still get to see Gabe after the show.

After our that Rob came out and we headed back in the studio.

Audrey and I followed Cammi to another room and sat on the chairs next to her.

She handed some headset for us and Tara was about to do the show.

"A lot of you wanna know who I am, I get that and maybe it'd be easier if you could see my face. But see you guys it's not about me, it's about you so you don't need to know my name. You wanna know who I am? I am somebody who's tired of being afraid and, I know it can hold you back. So just, say what you're afraid of. Call in. I dare you"

A few seconds later nobody called in.

"I guess everyone's too afraid to say what they're afraid of. Maybe this song will inspire you-"

Cammi notice people calling and knock on the window to tell Tara.

"Lines 1-20!" she said.

"You're on with Radio Rebel." said Tara as she talked to the caller.

There many people calling in and then came Gavin.

"I'm afraid to do my own thing." said Gavin.

"I was too," said Tara.

"Was? So, what changed?" he asked.

"I guess when I started doing the show I realized you're not as alone as you feel. You can remember that then it makes it easier to take a risk, do your own thing." she said.

"Thanks" he said and hung up.

"We're gonna take some more calls in a minute, but in the mean time you guys are gonna seriously dig this song." said Tara and played a song.

She took off her headset and headed for the door. Audrey and I ran out the room to know where she was going.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Audrey.

"Just somewhere, to do something." she said as she left.

"I'm afraid of hyenas." said Audrey then she turned to me.

"What about you Anna?" she asked.

I thought about it and said my one fear. "I'm afraid of sining in front of a crowd."

After the show

I went home and called Gabe to come over, but he said he was already there. How did he get in?

"Gabe where are you?" I said heading inside.

"I'm in the kitchen with you mom." he said and I headed to the kitchen.

Of course my mom was home. I hope she didn't do anything embarrassing.

"Hey mom, Gabe" I said nervous.

"Honey I hope you didn't mind but your boyfriend came early and I gave him some cookies I made. I know there your favorite." she said.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend and its okay." I said. I grabbed Gabe's arm.

"Come on we have to work on our song Gabe." I said

"Alright then. And thanks for the cookies Ms. Rosen." he said.

"Any time Gabe." she said and I pulled him up to my room. We went in and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry about my mom." I said.

"Its okay, so you think you're ready to sing" he asked.

"Yeah let's sing" I said.

He grabbed his guitar and we stared to sing.

After we were finished rehearsal we just started to chat. I always felt happy to talk to him and be myself.

"You want to know something weird." he said.

"Whats weird?" I asked feeling nervous.

"We have been hanging out for a few weeks now and we haven't try to kill each other." he said. I stated to giggle.

"You have a point. Which brings me to this. Why did you hate me?" I asked. It was quiet for a moment.

"I may had a crush on you back in middle school and the only way I could get your attention was to be mean to you. And I guess I lost that feeling as we got to high school." he answered. I was surprised that I started to blush.

"Oh uh thats a… surprise" I said.

"Yeah but don't worry we're just friends, right." he said.

"Yeah we're just friends." I said a little disappointed.

"And know its your tune why did you hate me?" he asked me.

"Well… I just hated how you were a jerk to me and I thought you only cared about being popular." I answered.

"Well I guess should't have been mean to you and I'm not that into being popular. And I'm sorry for being mean to you." he apologize.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry too." I said.

"So we're good?" he asked.

"We're good." I said.

"By the way are you going to prom?" he asked. I froze for a second.

"I don't know maybe. Why are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah my band and I are playing and Gavin and I are nominated for prom king." he said.

"Oh yeah, plus Stacey and Radio Rebel are nominated for prom queen." I said.

"Yeah. Well I hope you go I like to see you there." he said. I guess I am going to prom.

Then he checked his watch. I guess he had to go.

"I gotta go I have band practice." he said getting up.

"Oh okay." I said.

Then we went down stairs to the front door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow" he said.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow" I said. And we gave each other a hug. I didn't want to let go.

We let go and he left. I went up to my room and started to play this new song I just finished.

_So you were never a saint.  
__I love the shades of wrong.  
__We learn to live with the pain.  
__Mostly of broken hearts.  
__But this love is great and wild._

_And I never saw you coming  
__And I'll never be the same  
__This is a state of grace  
__This is a worth while fight  
__Love is a ruthless game  
__Unless you play it good and right_

I guess the girls were right, I do have a crush on Gabe. I just hope Stacey doesn't find out.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but ever since school stated I've been busy, I've been having some family problems and I also had some writes block.**

**Song**

**State of Grace - Taylor Swift - Red**

**(Loved this song it reminded me of how Anna was feeling for Gabe and I knew this had to be in this story)**

**And don't worry like I said before I'll keep on writing this. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone Happy New Years and heres a new chapter**

* * *

The Next Day at School

"_This is your principal, there's been some controversy about the identity of Radio Rebel, and there nothing more distracting than controversy, now I gave her the chance to do the right thing and turn herself in, but she chose to hide avoiding the consequences of her insubordination. Well she can't hide forever which is why until Radio Rebel identity is revealed, I'm canceling the prom_" said Principal Marino over the speaker.

Everyone was in shock and began to chat about this.

"_For everyone. Now do you think there's favoritism at Linkin Bay_" said Principal Marino.

This is so bad. I wonder what Tara is going to do.

After school at SLAM FM

There was a crowd of people from school protesting for Radio Rebel aka Tara to reveal her identity. Tara, Audrey, and I were in the middle of the crowd tryin to get in.

"How are we gonna get in?" said Tara.

Then we saw Cammi we mouthed her for help. Then she held up a finger and mouthed to hold on.

"Who do you blame for your prom getting canceled?" a reporter asked Tara. Audrey and I looked over and saw Cammi covering her face.

"Look everyone it's Radio Rebel!" shouted Audrey.

Then everyone ran after Cammi as Tara, Audrey, and I ran inside.

After we got inside we dropped the signs and headed to the studio.

On the Show

"Hey out there in Radio land, a lot's happened since we last hung out? Let me know call me, text me, scroll on my wall, let me know how you feel." said Tara.

A lot of people blamed her for prom being canceled I could't just let this happen to Tara.

"Okay, you guys are being honest about how you feel." said Tara and clicked on another caller "You're on line 2."

"I've always liked you Radio Rebel, your playlists totally rock but…" said Gavin.

"Go ahead, let it out." said Tara.

"It's just there's a girl I was hoping to impress that night." he said and Audrey whispered "Stacey"

"Sorry about that." said Tara.

"Yeah, me too." he said and hung up.

"Well I guess you guys are pretty upset, I'll uh just play some music." said Tara and played a song.

"This one's for you guys, thanks for being honest with me and sorry I let you down." Tara finished.

Then Rob came in the room. "Their just angry, you know they'll come around. It doesn't take away from all the good things you've done as Radio Rebel." he said.

"Did you hear them? They hate me, I ruined their prom. I feel horrible." said Tara.

"You didn't ruin it that principal did." said Cammi.

"I knew she was angry, but I didn't know she was gonna do something like this." said Tara.

"Man that Moreno's such a backwards thinker." said Cammi.

"Backwards, that's brilliant." said Tara.

"What?" asked Cammi.

"Backwards, backwards" Tara repeated looking at me and Audrey, we were confused.

After the show we got to the entrance and everyone was still there.

"I thought they'd be gone by now." said Tara.

"Well what are going to do?" I asked.

Then Tara noticed the dancing sandwich "This calls for a professional."she said and dragged us behind a desk.

"Somebody order the meaty subtacular?" asked the sandwich. "Hello?" he asked leaning over the desk, then we popped up.

"Hi, could you do us a favor?" asked Tara.

"Uh you want extra mariner?" he asked.

"Oh that would be awesome." said Audrey.

"Audrey" Tara and I said.

"And focusing I am the hyena." she said.

"You see those girls out there? We need to get out there without any of them seeing us." said Tara.

"You can count on me." he said.

As the sandwich distracted the crowd, Tara, Audrey and I sneaked out the back door.

I wonder what Tara meant by backwards.

Next Morning at School

I was in class and I saw Gabe waiting for me.

"Hey" I said nervous.

"Hey. Did you hear about prom being canceled?" he said.

"Yeah that sucks." I said.

"Yeah, Anna could I ask you something-" he said. Then something came on the speaker.

"_Good mooring Lincoln Bay High School, This is Cammi Q from SLAM FM bringing you a special message form…_" she said

"_Radio Rebel here, now I wanna let you guys know that you really unleashed your fury about the prom drama and I want you to know you're totally been heard. Canceling prom was monumentally unfair but blaming Moreno isn't going to solve anything. I wanna do something about it and so does SLAM which is why were giving you guys what you want, your prom back_" said Tara.

Everyone in class was cheering, Gabe gave me a small high five. I kinda wish he gave me a hug.

"_SLAM FM is throwing it's first ever mrop, that's prom spelt backwards because were turing prom upside down. Tickets are free and everyone is invited so don't worry about finding a date or spending you college savings on a dress or a tux or limo, just come as you are because that's the way we like you._"

"Uh Gabe you wanted to ask me something." I said.

"Uh never mind its not important, but are you comin over to work on the song" he said.

"Yeah I will." I said.

At Gabe's House

We were working on the song and listening to Radio Rebel.

"_So I've been getting billon questions about the morp which rules cuz you all seem stoked to go. Which is the whole point right? A party were everyone feels like royalty, but then again maybe we should crown a morp King and Queen. I mean after all people were nominated. So if that's what you want then that's what we'll do, morp is all your's so make sure to vote for your favorite morp King and Queen, make your voices heard. Especially my number one fan._" said Tara.

"Do you think I should call Radio Rebel if the GGGG's could play at morp?" Gabe asked

"I think you should, you guys were suppose to play at prom why not play at morp." I said.

Gabe called Tara if the GGGG's could perform at morp and she said yes and to any who would like to perform.

"Anna you should perform at morp." said Gabe. I stared at him thinking he's nuts.

"Uh no I'm not performing at morp. I told you I can't sing in front of a crowd." I said.

"Common you told me you were afraid of people not liking your music. What else could you be afraid of?" he said.

"Of stage fright, the last time I sang in front of a crowd was when I was 8 years old. It was about 100 people by the time I was suppose to sing I ran and threw up on the side of the stage." I said.

"Wow you must have been terrified." he said.

"I was and it was the most embarrassing thing I have done. From then on I never sang in front of a huge crowd ever again." I said.

"Then how are able to sing in front a small crowd?" he asked.

"I guess there's less pressure sing in front of a small crowd." I said.

"You know I have a few tricks on getting ride of stage fright." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I usually get lost in the music, or sometimes I imagine myself in a happy place." he said. I kinda gave him confused look over the second one.

"I know the second one is silly, but it helps." he said.

"Believe me its not silly at all." I said.

"Anna, if you sing at morp. I think you'll finally come out of your shell." he said.

"I don't know Gabe what if everyone will hate me." I said.

"Trust me you have a great voice and I think people will like you." he said.

I'll go to morp, but no way am I sing in front of the whole school.

* * *

**Hey guys a new year and new chapter. BTW I'm almost done with this story and I promise I'll finish this.**

**Plus follow me on twitter JTButterfly101**

**Keep on reading and reviewing xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Day at School

Audrey and I were at lunch while Tara was rehearsing with Gavin and Stacey.

"So how are you and Gabe doing on your song?" Audrey asked.

"Great we just keep on getting better and better." I said. Then someone came behind us.

"Audrey, Anna" said the person. We turned around and it was Kim.

"Yeah" We both said.

"Stacey would like to invite you two, and Tara to her party tonight." she said.

"Okay, but I don't Tara will go she's…" I trailed off I didn't what to say.

"has plans with her parents." said Audrey. 'Thanks' I mouthed to her.

"Well Stacey said she has to be there or else her secret will be reveled. See you guys there." said Kim and she walked away.

"How did Stacey know about Tara's secret?" I asked Audrey.

"Well yesterday I heard she called Stacey her number one fan in class, and I guess she said it on the show." said Audrey.

"I hope Tara has an idea on this." I said worried.

There's no way Tara can be in two places at once.

At Stacey's Party

I parked my car and headed to Stacey's house. It was pretty strange to be at her house I hadn't been here since sixth grade.

"Hey" I heard and it was Tara standing next to me.

"What are you doing here? What about your show?" I asked.

"I got it all covered. My mom and Cammi have my back." she said. She told me about her plan and I thought it was brilliant plan.

Then we headed into Stacey's house.

"Hi" Tara and I said as we walked in.

"Here I am" said Tara.

"So I see, but I'm still watching you." said Stacey to Tara.

We headed to the living room and sat next to Audrey. Everybody from school was there to find out who is Radio Rebel.

"This is Radio Rebel live from SLAM FM, tonight is all about you. Lines are open, you know the number." we heard the radio.

"I'm calling into the show." said Stacey as she dialed the number.

"How are you here and there?" asked Audrey.

"You're on with Radio Rebel" said Tara's voice

"Do you know you are a hypocrite" said Stacey.

"Hi, what's your name caller." said Tara's voice.

"Save it, you say you're all about the people, but Morp is all about you. Know you get to log more queen votes on the radio every night, not fair, the other Morp nominees show get equal air time, meaning me." said Stacey.

"I totally hear you," said Tara.

"You here me I don't think you do." said Stacey.

"Say what you want to say" said Tara.

"I think your brain washing the whole school to get people to vote for you. So I'm gonna take this opportunity to get the school to vote for me Stacey for Morp Queen" said Stacey.

"High what's your name caller?" said Tara. Oh no.

"You already asked me that." said Stacey.

There was a pause and Stacey looked at Tara. Then went back to her phone.

"Thanks for calling." said Tara.

"I'm not done with you…" Stacey went on. Then Tara got up and went somewhere.

"Why so quiet does the truth hurt." said Stacey.

"You wanna know the truth?" asked Tara. Then there was a knock "Stop hogging the bathroom" said a guy.

"What was that?" asked Stacey.

"I knocked over my chair, so I could get close to the mic so you could hear me clearly." said Tara.

Stacey try to look for Tara, but Tara was clever enough to hid from her.

"I have a better idea, why don't you come forward and stop hiding like a cowered." said Stacey.

"Would a cowered be afraid to go up against you for Morp Queen cause I'm not. I'll see you there and you'll see that I'm not afraid of anything. Thanks for calling." Tara finished.

Then everyone was heading outside for the GGGG's. Tara came a little later and met up with me and Audrey.

"That was amazing, she was freaked out." said Audrey

Gavin then smiled at Tara "And Gavin just smiled at you" I said to Tara.

"I think it was more of a general smile" she said

"It seemed pretty specific to me " said Audrey. Before the GGGG's began to play Gabe saw me and smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back at him.

"We're the GGGG's and this is We So Fly" said Gabe and started to play.

They rock I guess I should have never judge them.

"Anna, since when did you like the GGGG's?" asked Tara.

"Since she started to like Gabe." said Audrey. I nodded and smiled at Gabe again. Then someone bumped from behind me, I turn to see Stacey.

"Are you kidding me" she said.

"I didn't do anything you bumped into me." I said.

"You come to my house and you spilled your drink on me. This cost a fortune!" she snapped at me. I was speechless.

"It was an accident Stacey. Anna would never do something like that, unlike some people." said Tara.

"Do you know what your problem is-"

"You know what, I don't care what you think my problem is. Keep it to yourself." Tara said. Stacey was speechless.

"I need a new outfit. Kim lets go." she said heading inside.

"Thanks for that Tara." I said and hugged her.

"I like how Radio Rebel is rubbing off on you too" said Audrey as we turned back to the GGGG's.

Later at the Party

There a few people at the party and Tara and I stayed to talk to Gavin and Gabe.

"Okay you can do it just go over there" said Tara.

"You can do it Tara." I said. She turned around and there was Gavin.

"Hey" he said

"Well I'll just go over there." I said walking away. Then I bumped into Gabe.

"Hey Anna." he said.

"Hey, you guys rock." I said.

"Thanks I was nervous and afraid of messing up." he said.

"Trust me you didn't mess up." I said. I started to shiver that I crossed my arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah but its no big deal." I said.

"No just wear my jacket." he said and took his jacket off and put it around me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome, so you nervous about our song tomorrow." he said.

"A little, what about you?" I asked

"A little. You know we're not so different after all, I mean we both love music, and we both share the same dream." he said.

"You're right I never thought we have a lot in common." I said.

"By the way you look nice I'm glade you came tonight." he said.

"Thanks and I didn't want to miss you… and the band. Well I should get going." I said. I was about to leave until Gabe pulled me back.

"Wait Anna" he said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned down and kiss me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we pulled away.

"Whoa, what just happened." I said back away from him.

"I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be I liked." I said.

"Oh uh, great. I should go" he said

"Wait what about your jacket" I said.

"Keep it, you give it back to me tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, well okay." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said and he left.

I can't believe I kissed Gabe I could even move or help but smile.

"Anna you ready to go." said Tara.

"Yeah lets go home." I said.

After I dropped Tara off at her house I drove home thinking about Gabe.

After I got home I went to my room going over the lyrics to the song Gabe and I had to perform tomorrow.

"Hey Anna" my mom said sanding at my door.

"Hey Mom" I said.

"You okay you look confused?" she asked.

"Mom, I think I like Gabe. I never felt this way over a guy before" I said.

"Anna its okay for you to like Gabe. If you like a guy you should tell, if you don't you'll never know what might have been." she said. She was I had to tell Gabe.

"Your right and Mom thanks." I said.

"Your welcome sweetie. Goodnight and don't say up too late." she said closing my door.

"I won't" I said. After looking over the song I grabbed my song book, pencil, and guitar.

_The day I first met you  
__You told me you'd never fall in love  
__But now that I get you  
__I know fear is what it really was _

_Now here we are, so close  
____Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
__When will you realize  
__Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__I wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone  
__There were tears in your eyes  
__I called your cell phone, my love  
__But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it  
__We can take it, if you just take my hand  
__There's no turning back now  
__Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__Wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break  
__There's just so much you can take  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips  
__And our hearts beat as one  
__But you slip right out of my fingertips  
__Every time you run, whoa_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__Wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to waste, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break_

_Cuz you've been hurt before  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__You try to smile it away  
__Some things, you can't disguise  
__Don't wanna break your heart  
__Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So, let me give your heart a break  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break  
__There's just so much you can take  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah,yeah_

_The day I first met you  
__You told me you'd never fall in love_

I finished the song I had trouble with and I now knew this song was about Gabe.

After I wrote the song I went to my computer to record it and burn it on a CD. I could't wait to see Gabe tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter because I loved writing this. BTW the next chapter is Anna and Gabe's song I hope you are are exited for that.**

**Song in this chapter:**

**Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato - Unbroken**

**I do not own song lyrics and thanks for reading. Keep on reading and reviewing xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating I have busy with school, and One Direction. Yeah I'm a directioner, anyways here is a new chapter.**

* * *

Next Day at School

Gabe didn't mention anything about the kiss last night, I wonder why? I guess he was nervous to say anything about it.

Gabe and I were almost up to perform to the class. There were some great duets that I was even more nervous to perform.

"You okay?" asked Gabe.

"I'm nervous I don't think I can do this." I said.

"Common you can do this we rehears this song so many times. I know you can do this." he said.

I smiled at him and then we were next.

"Up next is Gabe and Anna." said the teacher.

Gabe grabbed his guitar and we went in front of the class

"Our song is called Everything Has Changed" I said. I took a deep breath and we began.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now_  
_I didn't before_

_And all I've seen_  
_Since 18 hours ago_  
_His green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home, oh_  
_I know it's a simple name,_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours, oh_  
_I know since yesterday,_  
_Cause everything has changed._

_And all my walls stand tall painted blue_  
_But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down_  
_And open up the door for you_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,_  
_The beautiful kind making up for lost time_  
_Taking flight making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home, oh_  
_I know it's a simple name,_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours, oh_  
_I know since yesterday,_  
_Cause everything has changed._

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just want to know you better_  
_Know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said hello_  
_Your eyes look like coming home, oh_  
_I know it's a simple name,_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours, oh_  
_I know since yesterday,_  
_Is everything has changed._

_All I know is we said hello_  
_So dust off your highest toes_  
_All I know is pouring rain,_  
_And everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my dates I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

After the song everyone clapped and I was happy to sing with Gabe.

"Well done you two A+ and now class the rest of the time is yours." said the teacher.

Gabe and I were thinking of seeing Tara and Gavin's performance in drama, but we couldn't leave the class. So we came up with an excuse to leave.

Gabe said he needed to go to the bathroom while I said I forgot something in my locker.

"It worked." he said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Hey do you think I can go to my locker I want to give you your jacket from last night." I said.

"Sure go ahead I'll be waiting and I want to ask you something." he said and headed to the auditorium.

I went to my locker and grabbed Gabe's jacket and I slipped in the CD I made him last night into his pocket. I wonder what he wanted to ask me. I think he was going to ask me to go to Morp with him. I couldn't wait.

I headed to the back statge and I saw Gabe with Gavin and the two other guys form the GGGG's.

"Dude, ready to rock out with the drama dorks?" he said.

"That's funny, have you guys seen Tara? She's late." said Gavin. That's weird Tara is never late.

"Move on already! Pay attention to Stacey." said Gabe. I was shocked.

"You're turning into a real jerk you know that don't you?" said Gavin, Gabe chucked.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Gavin.

"Your the one who needs to get his priority's straight." said Gabe.

"Or what? Your gonna kick me out of the band." said Gavin.

"Is that what you want?" asked Gabe.

"What I want is for you drop this stupid Rockstar act for five minutes and just try try to be a normal person." said Gavin. I didn't know Gabe was sill acting like that.

"Okay I am the front man of this band, this Rockstar act is that put us on the map, if you don't wanna be part of that then that's fine with us" said Gabe.

"What happened to G's for life?" asked Gavin.

"Hmm yeah ask yourself that, enjoy your solo career Gavin." said Gabe.

I hid behind a curtain and Gabe turned to his two band mates.

"How was your duet with Anna?" one of them asked.

"It was okay nothing special at least I don't have to see her ever again." said Gabe, and they laughed. I was crushed and then I came out of the curtain.

Gabe saw me and I ran out. Gabe came after me and I had no choice, but turn to him.

"Anna I didn't mean it." he said.

"You didn't mean it. I heard what you said to Gavin and that you don't want see me." I said.

"I just don't think we should be seen in public." he said.

"I can't believe you. I thought after getting to know you I get to know the real you and like you, but I guess I was wrong." I said.

"Wait you like me, more than just a friend?" he said.

"Yes, but now I don't I should have know. You haven't changed a bit your still the same jerk I hate." I said.

"But Anna I-" he said.

"Save it Gabe. If you wanted to ask me to Morp the answer is no. I never want to see you ever again." I said throwing his jacket a him and ran down the hallway.

I couldn't stop crying I couldn't believe Gabe would say that to me I should have known. After I stopped crying I saw Tara running out of the Janitor's closet after the janitor open the door.

"Hey Tara" I shouted.

"What happen" I asked.

"I was in the Janitor's closet Stacey locked me in there." said Tara.

"You should hurry up I think you and Gavin are up next." I said.

We ran throughout the back door of the stage and saw Stacey kiss Gavin. Gavin saw Tara and walked out. I saw Stacey heading toward Tara and I hid behind the curtains.

"Oh no look he is so disappointed in you, and who can blame him." said Stacey.

She pushed Tara further back and glared at her.

"Okay Radio Drivel, you were bad enough when you didn't talk, but trying to destroy me on your stupid radio show, did you really think you'd get away with that?" she said. How did she know.

"Look your wrong I'm not her-" said Tara and was cut off by Stacey.

"Save it, your not her? Then explain this." she pressed something on her phone.

_"I was afraid we biffed the call, Tara was right you really can be in two places at ones."_ said Tara's mom and Cammi Q. This is bad.

"That doesn't prove anything" said Tara.

"No? Then you won't mind if I e-mail it to the whole school and Moreno?" said Stacey.

"What do you want?" asked Tara.

"Morp queen, your gonna make sure I win, or Radio Rebel is, tell everyone on your show to vote for me, and if you tell anyone about this little private moment. I'll tell everyone who you really are" said Stacey before walking away.

I came out of the curtains and hugged Tara.

After School

When I got home I just laid on my bed still upset about Gabe. I turned on to the radio to listen to Tara.

_"Okay, I had a bad day, it kinda shook me up made me wonder, am I doing the right thing, I mean is it worth it if I get expelled? or if it messes things up with the guy I like, I don't know._

_But I do know that there will be people out there who try and take things away from us things bigger than prom, and we can just sit back and watch it happen. Or we can stand up for ourselves, I mean we all deserve to dance to our own playlists no matter what Moreno or anyone else has to say about it._

_Oh yeah and one more thing, I know that a lot of you guys wanna vote for me for Morp Queen to find out who I am. But I don't need that crown, but Stacy Debane she kinda does, just keep that in mind when you vote"_ said Tara.

I feel bad for her. Wait Stacey told Tara to not tell anyone what she said, but she didn't notice me hearing everything. I had to call Audrey and Gavin.

Next Day

I saw Gavin talking to Stacy. Stacey turned to me and the janitor behind me I guess Gavin told her about us knowing Tara locked in the closet.

"But we're going to be King and Queen." said Stacey.

"I don't want to be King. I never did." said Gavin walking away.

I went up to Stacey to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about Gavin." I said.

"It doesn't matter Gabe the only one nominated for King now." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw you and Gabe kissing at my party, and I'm going to steal your boyfriend." she said. I was about to snap.

"Okay that's it Stacey!" I shouted.

"Gabe is not my boyfriend and what have I ever done to you. I tried to be nice to you because I still want to be friends, but if this is how its going to be then I give up on you. Have fun at Morp." I said and walked away.

I didn't care about Stacey and Gabe anymore I had to move on. At least I still have my friends with me and we're going to have a great time at Morp. Most importantly I hope Tara can finally tell everyone she is Radio Rebel.

* * *

**Alright this is my plan I'll finish this story tomorrow thats right I'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow. I do not own song lyrics**

**Song in this chapter**

**Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Shereen - Red**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and it took me a long time to decide which song was perfect for Anna and Gabe. It was between Two Is Better Than One or Everything Has Changed. I knew this song represented them more, but that just my opinion. Keep on reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys here is the last chapter enjoy. BTW I changed the ending a little bit.**

* * *

Morp

Everyone from school was at SLMA FM for Morp. I was with Audrey wondering where Tara was, I hope she came.

"Where's Tara?" Audrey asked Barry and Larry.

"Uh more to the point where is Radio Rebel?" asked Barry.

"Oh finally my true love shall be reveled. How do I look?" Barry asked Larry.

"Uh a little green which could be the lighting or worse." he said offering some hand sanitizer to Barry and Audrey.

"I wonder where Tara is" I said.

Then we all looked up and saw Tara walking to us. She looked great.

"Hey guys" she said.

"You look amazing." said Audrey. "Fantastic" I said.

"Thank you" she said and pulled me and Audrey away from Barry and Larry.

"Have you seen Gavin I really should talk to him" she said.

"Wait what are you gonna say" said Audrey.

"I don't know" said Tara and she started to panic.

"Are we missing something?" asked Barry.

"Conference now." I said pulling Audrey and Tara. We went to the back stage.

"I don't know what to do I'm freaking out" said Tara.

"Just breath." said Audrey. Tara breathed in and out slowly and nodded to us.

"Okay" she said. We stood up, suddenly we stopped and saw Stacey looking at herself into a small mirror.

"You're beautiful. You're a queen no matter what happens." she said. She closed the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked away.

I remember she would always do that when she was nervous. Then the girls looked at me.

"Anna were you and Stacey friends?" asked Tara.

I was afraid she asked me that and I couldn't lie to them. I had to tell the truth.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to. Wait how did you know?" I said.

"At the party I saw a picture of you two in her bedroom while I was hiding from her." said Tara.

"Oh wow" I said. I can't believe she still had that picture. Maybe I should't have snapped at her.

"It's okay Anna we still love you." said Tara. Then Audrey and Tara hugged me. I'm happy to call them my best friends. Then we headed back out.

"Good evening Seattle, you ready to find out who your Morp queen is?" Cammi asked from the stage, everyone cheered.

"It's time to see who will win the crowns at Lincoln Bay High" she said "We did have 2 nominations for Morp King but one dropped out... So that leave's Gabe LaViolet" she said. I looked away and crossed my arms.

"And now I'd like to invite your Morp court princess's up here to join me on stage. Let's give it up to Stacey Debane" said Cammi. Everyone cheered as Stacey went on stage.

"And Radio Rebel!" everyone cheered, but Tara stayed with me and Audrey.

"Radio Rebel are you out there?" asked Cammi. She looked at Tara and Tara shaked her head.

"Well I guess will continue. Your Morp Queen is…" said Cammi opening the envelope, then I notice Tara walking to the back of the stage.

"Radio Rebel!" shouted Cammi and everyone cheered. I think Tara is going to do it.

"Most of you don't know me, I'm the girl who sits in the back of the class and never raises her hand, who is so afraid of saying the wrong thing that she says nothing instead, the old me would have frozen in front of a crowd like this, but something happened, suddenly the real stuff we were dealing with at school became more important than my fears, look I wasn't sure I was gonna do this tonight, but I need to be true to myself so…" said Tara and walk out into the stage.

"I'm Radio Rebel" she said. Everyone was shocked at first, but then everyone cheered.

Suddenly Principal Moreno walked onto the stage causing everyone to stop and took Tara's mic.

"Thank you or an enlightening evening, and now that I know who Radio Rebel is…" she said pointing at Tara.

"She is defiantly getting expelled" she said and everyone gasped.

"Enjoy your Morp Tara. Oh and don't bother coming to school on Monday." she said chuckling. This can't happen.

"I'm Radio Rebel!" said Audrey. "No, I'm Radio Rebel!" said Gavin. "No, I'm Radio Rebel!" I said.

Then everyone joined in. Moreno looked mad and annoyed and she gave Tara's mic back and walked off the stage and everyone cheered.

"I believe this belongs to you" said Cammi handing Tara the crown.

"I mean since we're all Radio Rebel this crown belongs to all of us so congratulations kings and queens" said Tara and everyone cheered.

"but there is someone who's been dreaming about this crown all of her life. Although I'm not sure if I heard her say she was Radio Rebel." said Tara walking over to Stacey.

She took a second to think and said "I'm Radio Rebel, I'm so Radio Rebel" she said excitedly.

"Well then." said Tara and placed the crown on Stacey.

She turned to audience and then to me. "Anna could you come up here?" she asked. I went up the stage and faced her.

"I'm sorry for being a bad friend to you and I should't have treated you like that. Could we be friends again because I need you. You're my best friend." she said.

I thought about it, even though she was mean I knew she could change.

"Yes we can be best friends again." I said and we hugged. I was glade to have her back. After that almost everyone got crowns and went back to dancing.

A few minutes later Gavin was about to perform.

"Everyone please give it up for Lincoln Bay's very own Gavin Morgan." Cammi introducing Gavin.

"There's a girl I've like for a while now, she's the girl who's not afraid to ask a dancing sandwich for help. She's the one who inspired this song, this song for her." said looking at Tara.

_Walls you can build all around  
__Justto shield a piece of your world out of sight  
__And I needed you to look through  
__To the shadows I tried to burry inside  
__Drawing them out to the light  
__You showed me I got nothing here to hide_

_Now I can be who I am  
__Now I can stand up for everyone to see  
__Takin this life in my hands  
__Now I can be,  
__Now I can be the real me  
_

___Now I can be the real me  
____Now I can be the real me_

_Now I can be,  
__Now I can be the real me_

During the song Gabe and the rest of the GGGG's got up on stage, I guess he and Gavin are friends again.

"Anna Rosen could you come up the stage." said Gabe. Why do I keep going up on stage?

Gabe pulled me aside of the stage. "You're going to sing that song you gave me." he said. I was about to faint.

"What no I'm not!" I said trying to walk away, but Gabe pulled me.

"Anna I know you can do this just go to your happy place. If it turns bad I'll stay away from you." he said.

I thought about it and said "Fine I'll do it, but only to get you away from me."

"Whenever you're ready" he said giving me his mic. I took a deep breath, walked up, the stage and began.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close_  
_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_I wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it_  
_We can take it, if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip right out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cuz you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away_  
_Some things, you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So, let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah,yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

After that everyone cheered and I felt like I was on top of the world I finally overcame my fear.

After the performances everyone was dancing I stayed with Audrey, Tara, Larry and Barry. Then we saw Gavin, Tara gave me and Audrey highfives and Audrey pushed Larry and Barry.

I saw Gabe coming up to me, so I went up to him up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, thank you for that performance." I said.

"Anna after what you said I'm sorry. I was being a jerk and I should't have done that. Its just I felt embarrassed being with you, but now I don't care about being popular. All I care about is you. Can you forgive me?" he said.

Even though he was acting like a jerk I knew he was better than that and he did help me overcome my fear. I couldn't let go of him.

"I forgive you" I said.

"By the way I wasn't going to ask you to Morp, I wanted to ask this. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes" I said smiling and he took my hands.

"So that song Give Your Heart a Break is that about me." he said.

"So you did listen to that song I gave you." I said.

"Yeah I did, but like I asked is it about me" he said.

"Yeah it is, thanks to you. You inspired me to write that song." I said. He leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the lips I kissed him back.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. I was happy we were finally together. Then we began to dance with the rest of our friends. Best night ever I got my best friend back, I overcame my fear, and I got a boyfriend. What a night.

The End

* * *

**Hope you guys like this story and thank you to everyone whos read it. Sorry for messing up the lyrics to Now I Can Be The Real Me. I do not own song lyrics.**

**Songs in this chapter**

**Now I Can Be The Real Me - The GGGG's - Radio Rebel Soundtrack**

**Give Your Heart a Break - Demi Lovato - Unbroken**

**BTW I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this I don't know when I'll start because my grades are slipping in school and I need to fix that. **

**Oh and I'm also thinking of doing a One Direction fanfic to any directioners reading this can you give me any advice thanks. **

**Follow me on twitter at NightOfSky101 and thank you once again and glade you all loved it. xoxo**


End file.
